


Good in Goodbye

by ispitrainbows



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/pseuds/ispitrainbows
Summary: Inspired by Carrie Underwood's Good in Goodbye, hence, the title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Carrie Underwood's Good in Goodbye, hence, the title.

Six years after deciding to leave and start anew, you finally decided to go back to your hometown. Being away was hard, really, but it's what's best not just for you but also for Younghyun. You were together for a long time, let alone the fact that you two were each other's first love, but things got out of hand and the only thing you can do is go on your separate ways. For six years, you had not heard anything from anyone, not just from Younghyun, but everyone you left there.

The first thing you did after landing was going to your favorite spot in town – the cafe where you and Younghyun frequently go to.

 _"Ah, I missed this,"_   you thought.

Nothing much changed inside the cafe, except for the new employees and some upgraded interiors you barely recognize. After ordering your usual latte, you sat on your favorite spot - you and Younghyun's usual spot - the farthest table right at the corner of the cafe.

Memories came rushing through you before you knew it. From your first date in that cafe, to your random talks about life and your future together, how he likes his usual iced americano, the way he holds your hand whenever he feels like it. You closed your eyes, letting everything take control of you, all the feelings and memories you tried to hold back and suppress for the past years.

You and your little moment was disrupted when the bell at the glass door of the cafe aggressively rang, you opened your eyes only to see a cute little girl running in front of the counter. You watched her closely, amused with all the energy she has, while her pigtails bounce excitedly. Just as you were watching her, the bell rang again, but this time it was gentler. The cute girl looked at the glass doors and ran to the person who just got in.

"Daddy, I want strawberry," you heard the little girl say. You smiled to yourself at how adorable the child can be.

"Oh? Then strawberry for the princess, it is. What do you think we should order for Mommy?" the man spoke which made your whole system freeze. _"_ _I know that voice,"_ you thought to yourself.

"Hmm... vanilla? Mommy loves vanilla, right?"

"Okay, then..." The man picked her up and turned to face the barista at the counter which also made you get a clear view of him. "One strawberry frappe, one vanilla latte, and an iced americano."

Then there you saw, the owner of the familiar voice, smiling brightly at the little girl on his shoulders. _God, how much you missed that smile._ The man you thought you'd spend your lifetime with and now, as you put the situation piece by piece, the father of the adorable child who, you just noticed, really resembles Younghyun and his fox-like eyes.

Your mind was battling whether to approach him or not. Besides, you were great friends before being lovers in the first place. But you needed a sign. A quick sign for you to decide.

That's when another ring was heard from the bell at the door, and a woman came in. 

_A familiar woman._

_Your best friend._

"Mommy!" the little girl shouted as she struggled to come off of his father's arms to run to her supposedly mother. 

You saw Younghyun kissed her, before she turned to their child to give her a quick peck too.

"Mommy, we got you your favorite!"

The barista came back with their orders. As Younghyun was getting them, Ayeon carried their child.

You looked intently at them. _"They look so happy,"_   you thought. With a smile and a tear escaping your eyes, that's when you decided not to meddle with their lives anymore. You have your own lives now. They have moved on and learned to live without you.

Reality is now kicking in. Your heart ached. You looked down, played with your fingers and bit your lip.

One last ring from the bell at the door. You didn't see how the family left the cafe happily as a tall guy entered at the same time.

You heard the chair in front of you move. As you looked up, you see Jaehyung, your boyfriend for 3 years now, trying to settle himself in his seat - that one seat only Younghyun occupies before.

"I almost got lost on my way here. I had to ask around to be able to locate the place-"  He was stopped from his blabbering when you suddenly held his hand which made him look at you and your eyes for the first time since he got there.

"Are you crying? Hey, love, why are you crying?"Jae asked with a slight panic as he caressed your cheek.

You just smiled in response as you try to settle your face at the warmth of his hand. One last tear escaped from your eyes as you close them. 

"I love you, Jae,"you told him as you open your eyes, still smiling.

"I love you too, you know,"he responded. "I'm not quite sure why you were crying and I won't force you to tell me the reason but always remember that I'm here for you always, hm?"

You just nodded in response.

Reality is now kicking in. Your heart ached, but this time it's from happiness. Seeing Younghyun and Ayeon happy with their own little family made you at ease. All you want for the people you love but scarred is the happiness they deserve. And now, it's your time to be happy too. Maybe not with what you thought you deserve, but with what was really meant for you. 


	2. Younghyun's POV

_Two years._

I've waited two years, but you still didn't come back. It was painful, very painful. I didn't know it would hurt this much. But what choice do I have? I loved you. I want nothing but the best for us. Even if that means living our lives on different roads.

_Two years._

I wanted nothing but to have you back for those years. I wanted to find you. But how? I don't even know where to start. I tried asking around, but no one knows where you went. I was hopeless. So damn hopeless that I keep going back to our favorite cafe to sit on our favorite spot to relive you and our memories together.

_Two years._

For two years, you weren't there. I was really longing for you. But your best friend, Ayeon, was there. We were both longing. She was hurt too. But who wouldn't? You left without a word, without even bother telling anyone, not even your best friend.

_Two years._

Ayeon kept me company within those years. We had gotten close. We tried to fill each other's void. The void that you caused. We got along pretty well, until she confessed to me she liked me. She liked me even before we broke up. But being the good best friend she is supposed to be, she did not mention anything. Not until now, now that you weren't around anymore, she thought of this as an opportunity for the both of us to take on a new path.

But I can't.

You know I can't. Because after all these years, it's still you. It has always been you. It will always be you.

Or so I thought.

I tried to avoid her. It was successful, but for only for a few days. I was at the bar one night, trying to wash all the pain, longing and memories I've been keeping for two years with alcohol. She went to pick me up at the bar and drove me home. I was too drunk. Badly, even. I was badly drunk that I told her things that held her hopes up. Things that were meant for you only. I told her I love her, hallucinating that it was you in front of me that night. One thing led to another, things got pretty heated and escalated quickly.

_We slept together._

Something that wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like that. This can't happen because you'll still come back, right? You'll come back to me. It was all a mistake. I was just drunk and I thought she was you. So avoided her, again. But avoiding doesn't really work especially when fate works the way you didn't want it to. Or maybe it did, at least for three months.

Yes, three months.

After three months, Ayeon went up to my house. With an obvious small bump on her tummy. A bump that carries a life. Probably an unwanted one. Or at least for my part.

"Younghyun, it's yours! We both know that. You know that too well," she told me when I attempted to argue and reject the life inside her tummy.

For a couple of months, I isolated myself from everyone. I tried to get myself together, but I just can't. It was still you I'm thinking about every damn day. So I looked for a sign. A sign that would probably get me back to my senses and make me realize that I'm wasting my life thinking you'll still come back.

I only got the sign I wanted during the ninth month of Ayeon's pregnancy. When I went to the cafe, I saw a happy couple occupying our usual spot. The cafe doesn't get jam packed, so no one really likes sitting at the farthest corner of the cafe except from us. I know it since I still frequent at the cafe even after you left. For the first time in my life, I saw that spot occupied by other people - happy people to be exact. So I thought to myself, _"Maybe this is it. Maybe it's time to stop going down memory lane. Maybe it's time to live a new life, a happy one. Maybe it's time to move on. Maybe it's time to finally let you go."_

I was interrupted with my thoughts when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Ayeon's mom, telling me that Ayeon is already giving birth to the life in her tummy.  _A life that both of us created by mistake_.

I did not rush to the hospital, but instead I went to the park. The park with that big tree where we kept our promise together. I still saw the heart you carved from a long time ago. Tears came running down before I knew it.

_"I love you, I always have and I always will. But I guess it's time for me to be happy too."_

And that was the last time I told myself I'll cry about you.

Things went by quickly and the next thing I knew, Ayeon and I are already married three months after giving birth to our child. Our first year together wasn't smooth. There were a lot of ups and downs in our relationship. But I got to know Ayeon more and learned how to love her. It wasn't that hard, actually. But I only realized that after our first year. But it's not too late to make it up to her and our little family, right?

 

After I got the sign I wanted from that cafe, I didn't go back there anymore. Not until now, during my third year of marriage with Ayeon. When our little princess suddenly decided to barge inside the cafe after seeing the poster of a strawberry drink outside.

"Daddy, I want strawberry," she immediately told me the moment I stepped inside. Nothing much changed inside the cafe, _aside from the sadness it used to give me._

"Oh? Then strawberry for the princess, it is. What do you think we should order for Mommy?" I asked her, even though I already know what she wants.

"Hmm... vanilla? Mommy loves vanilla, right?"

"Okay, then... One strawberry frappe, one vanilla latte, and an iced americano," I told the barista as I carry our daughter and and wait for our orders until Ayeon came. Our princess rushed to her and when she neared me, I gave her a quick peck.

"Mommy, we got you your favorite!" she excitedly told her mom.

When the barista told us our orders are ready, Ayeon carried our daughter as I carry our drinks.

As we approach the door, I took a quick glance at  _our_ usual spot. And there I saw, an all too familiar woman whose head's bowed down as she plays with her fingers. A woman I never expected to see, not now, not ever. I was stopped in my tracks for a few moments.

"Daddy, are you okay?" my little princess asked me.

"Of course, Daddy is fine. Let's go home now?" I told her as I opened the door for her and Ayeon.

When I got to the car, I took a one last glance of her before I went in. I saw the tall guy who went in sat across her - the spot that was mine before. I saw him smiled at her and  caressed her cheeks. That's the moment I looked away and finally decided to get inside the car.

Maybe our decisions were right after all.

Maybe we've both found our own happiness while being away from each other.

Maybe this is what's really best for us. 

Maybe we were fated to meet, but not meant to be together for the rest of our lives.

But even with all that, I wish you are happy with your new life. I still love you after all, but not the same as I loved you before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you could reach me at https://twitter.com/rosecoloredkang or https://curiouscat.me/rosecoloredkang ;)


	3. Ayeon's POV

It has been six years since you left.

Since my best friend left.

And that only means one thing.

 

_I've also been lying to Younghyun for six years now._

Or was it more than six? Seven? I'm not sure anymore.

 

I have loved Younghyun for a long time. Even before you two became a couple. You knew that too well. But that didn't affect our friendship. Why would it? It was you he loved, and you loved him just as much. And I love you both to even ruin your happiness. Besides, this is just a phase. I'll get over him soon, wouldn't I? It was hard to accept but what choice do I have left? I can't afford losing both the man I love and my best friend just with the stupid thought of love. So I accepted your relationship and supported you both. Even though it hurts, I kept all the pain to myself.

For years, I saw how you two grew fond of each other. How you stayed happy. How you became the perfect couple everyone looks up to and admires. How you both planned your future together. And most especially, how your relationship fell. How you two broke up. I was there the whole time. I saw it all. And even when I'm just another bystander in someone else's love life, I was also hurt. Because I knew the truth. 

_T_ _he truth Younghyun doesn't know._

_The truth he would never know._

_The real reason why you broke up with him_ _._

 

_Seven years ago._

I was there by your side the time you went to the doctor to get your lab results. I didn't know at first that you even went to the doctor before. But you didn't have a choice but to tell me because you can't tell Younghyun. 

 _"He doesn't need to know. At least for now,"_   you told me.

 _"Why?"_   I asked you. What's so bad in going to the hospital for a check up? I thought to myself. I still went with you, though. I knew how much you hated going to hospitals especially when you're alone.

We were at the doctor's office that time. He was explaining your results. I wasn't paying much attention because I thought it was just about some normal examination. Not until he mentioned something about a heart disease. I can't even remember the name of the disease because I was shocked. Who wouldn't be when you just heard from the doctor himself that your best friend is suffering from a fucking heart disease that needs serious treatment and only a few survives.

_Two years._

You asked the doctor how long could you still live and he said two years, maximum. Unless you go to the States and try your luck for a crucial transplant. That's when I broke down. I did not know how to take in all the information I just heard.

When we got out of the doctor's office, I hugged you. Tight. Not even wanting to let you go because I was afraid you might slip away from our lives in just a blink of an eye. I couldn't let myself lose my best friend. When I pulled away, I thought of Younghyun. How would he react if he knows? I was just about to open my mouth and ask but you cut me off immediately.

 _"Let's keep this a secret for now, shall we?"_   you told me, smiling. How could you even smile after all that we've heard from the doctor. _"I don't want to make anyone worry. Especially Younghyun,"_ you added, still trying to keep your cool. As the trustworthy best friend I am, I kept my mouth shut about everything.

For a whole year after your diagnosis, your fatigues, fainting, dizziness and chest pains became frequent, and I was the one who kept you company when you had to go to the hospital. We kept this all a secret from Younghyun, disguising all our hospital travels as our "bonding time".

 

_Six years ago._

You only have a year left if we will take what the doctor told you. That's when you made your decision final and you told me your plans.

 _"Ayeon, you love me, right?"_ you asked me as we spend the afternoon breeze at a nearby park.

 _"Of course. You're like my sister from another mother,"_   I told you with a light chuckle. You smiled at me.

 _"And you love Younghyun too, right?"_   you asked me without a warning. My smile faded and turned to a slight panic. I've always assured you that I already got over Younghyun, even when it's not true. I was too taken aback by your question to even answer. I didn't even know what to tell you.

 _"Hey, relax,"_   you said, smiling. _"I know you still have feelings for him after all this time. I know you too well, I can tell whether you like someone or not. What kind of best friend am I if I can't, right?"_   you laughed to yourself again. _"The way you unconsciously stare at him says it all. That's how I am with him too, you know."_

 _"Sorry,"_ was all I could mutter. Feeling ashamed for my feelings towards him. You then held my hand as your eyes began to water.

 _"Take care of him for me please?"_   you told me, plea evident from the pool of tears growing from your eyes.

 _"Why would I? You're here to do that. It's your job, Y/N,"_   I told you trying to lighten up the mood and brush away the thought you were trying to tell me.

 _"You know what I mean. My illness... I'm not getting any better..."_ you said, as you looked down.

 _"Will you shut it? You will live. You are receiving your therapies, I know you'll live,"_ my voice grew higher as I try to rub it in your face that I'm not having any of your negative thoughts.

 _"That's the point. My therapy isn't doing me any good,"_   your voice broke into small sobs. _"The only choice I have left is to go to the States and try my luck for that transplant."_

_"Then be it! Go there, get that transplant and come back here successfully!"_

_"But what if I couldn't make it? Stop trying to make this look that easy, Ayeon. Let's face the truth, I'm dead sick and I could leave this world anytime soon,"_   your voice grew louder too. _"I've been preparing myself for this and my decision is final."_

I slapped you. I was at the peak of my emotions, I couldn't help myself.

You just smiled despite the pain and I hate you for doing that.

_"I'm sorry, Ayeon. I'm sorry for making it hard for you, for dragging you into this. Be mad at me all you want but nothing can change my mind anymore. But please, please promise me you'll take care of Younghyun and you won't mention anything about this to him."_

I was damn mad. I couldn't even mutter anything.

 _"Goodbye, Ayeon. Live a well life with Younghyun for me, please,"_ those were your last words before you finally grabbed your purse and made your way home.

That night, I found out you broke up with Younghyun. You tried reasoning out with him about why you had to do it. I hated you more for that. He was so devastated, but he still understood where you were coming from. That's the thing with Younghyun, he would give you everything you want and need even if it means him having to let you go. I also found out that the reason you gave him was that you had better opportunities with your career abroad and you didn't want a long distance relationship.  _What a fucking petty reason to throw years of your relationship together._

I hated you so much. But I kept my promise. I stayed with Younghyun even when I had to go through all the pain because I knew how much he loved you and I can't top that, not ever. I did not even mention anything to him, just like I promised. Not a single thing up until now.

Now that I know you're back.

After six years.

Still breathing.

Looking healthy.

Sitting at that same spot in the cafe you and Younghyun always go to.

 

I saw how Younghyun spotted you when we were about to head out the cafe.

I saw how he stopped in his tracks just by seeing the figure he longed for years.

 

 _"Mommy, what's taking Daddy so long? What is he staring at?"_ our lovely princess asked me while we were inside the car waiting for Younghyun, as I was trying to stop my tears from falling.

 _"Maybe Daddy just saw some old friend he missed,"_ I told her as I caressed her cheek and stare at her eyes that looks just like her father's.

 

When he finally got inside the car, he immediately held my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back. "Let's go home?" I asked him.

"Yeah, home," he said as he set his eyes on the road as he started the engine.

 

I have always thought you didn't make it because you didn't contact me after that. But you did, just like I thought. I'm both happy and hurt. Because I saw how he stared at you with the same eyes before he got inside our car and drive us all home. What would happen now that you're back?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://curiouscat.me/rosecoloredkang


End file.
